Bob Gunton
Bob Gunton est un acteur américain né le 15 novembre 1945 à Santa Monica. Filmographie Cinéma *Rollover – Sal Naftari (1981) *Static – Frank (1985) *The Pick-up Artist – Fernando Portacarrero (1987) *Matewan – C.E. Lively (1987) *Cookie – Richie Segretto (1989) *Glory – Gen. Harker (1989) *Born on the Fourth of July - Doctor (1989) *JFK – TV Newsman (1991) *The Public Eye - Older Agent (1992) *Sinatra – Tommy Dorsey (1992) *Father Hood - Lazzaro (1993) *Demolition Man – Chief George Earle (1993) *The Shawshank Redemption – Warden Samuel Norton (1994) *Dolores Claiborne – Mr. Pease (1995) *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls – Burton Quinn (1995) *In Pursuit of Honor - Colonel John Hardesty (1995) *Broken Arrow – Pritchett (1996) *The Glimmer Man – Frank Deverell (1996) *Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil – Finley Largent (1997) *Elvis meets Nixon - President Nixon (1997) *Patch Adams – Dean Walcott (1998) *Bats – Dr. Alexander McCabe (1999) *Running Mates – Terrence Randall (2000) *The Perfect Storm – Alexander McAnally III, owner of the yacht the Mistral (2000) *61* – Dan Topping (2001) *Boat Trip – Boat Captain (2002) *I Heart Huckabees – Mr. Silver (2004) *Iron Jawed Angels – President Woodrow Wilson (2004) *Believe In Me - Hugh Moreland (2006) *Dead Silence – Edward Ashen (2007) *Fracture – Judge Gardner (2007) *Numb – Dr. Townsend (2007) *Pandemic – Dr. Max Sorkosky (2007) *Rendition – Lars Whitman (2007) *The Lazarus Project – Father Ezra (2008) *Tenure - William Thurber (2009) *The Trial - Joe Whetstone (2010) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Cecil Dobbs (2011) *Kill the Irishman – Jerry Merke (2011) *Get the Gringo - Warren Kaufmann (2011) *Argo - Secretary of State Cyrus Vance (2012) Télévision *Miami Vice – Rivas, a brutal drug overlord in the fifth season episode "Heart of Night" (first aired November 18, 1988) *Law & Order– Gil Himes (1990) *Judgment – Monsignor Beauvais (1990) *A Woman Named Jackie – Jacqueline's stepfather, Hugh Auchincloss (1991) *Star Trek: The Next Generation – Captain Benjamin Maxwell in the episode "The Wounded" (1991) *Wild Palms – Dr. Tobias Schenkl (1993) (miniseries) *Roswell – Frank Joyce (1994) *The Siege at Ruby Ridge – Bo Gritz (1996) *61* – Yankees Owner/President Dan Topping (2001) *Greg the Bunny – Junction Jack (2002) *Touched By an Angel – Sidney Alcott (2002) (1 episode) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Director Robert Carvallo (2003) (1 episode) *Peacemakers– Mayor Malcolm Smith (2003) *Desperate Housewives – Noah Taylor (2004-2006) *Monk – Trudy's father, Dwight Ellison (2004) *Nip/Tuck – Agent Sagamore (2005) *Pepper Dennis – Dick Dinkle (2006) *E-Ring – General Hughes (2006) (3 episodes) *Women's Murder Club – Arthur Lazar in the episode "Train In Vain" (2007) *24 – Ethan Kanin (2007–2010) (31 episodes) *The Batman – Gorman (2007) *World War II: Behind Closed Doors3 (BBC documentary with historical reconstructions) – President Franklin D Roosevelt (2008) *24: Redemption - Ethan Kanin (2008) (television film) *"Royal Pains" - Gen. William Collins (2010) USA Network *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - Marshall Phelps (2011) CBS *Wilfred - Warner in the episode "Now" (2012)